1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to security systems, in particular to a scanning security system that captures volumetric images of a space over time and analyzes the images to identify potential security threats.
2. Related Art
Many security systems employ devices such as motion sensors and light beams as simple and inexpensive mechanisms to determine whether there is a potential security threat in a space. However, these relatively unsophisticated systems are not effective at distinguishing false positives (i.e. small animals, waving plants or balloons) from true security threats. In addition, these systems can sometimes be defeated by avoidance of the sensor beams or by covering the detectors.